


Turn Around, Look at Me

by MayorStonerGhoul



Series: False Advertising [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute trips to Akihabara, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorStonerGhoul/pseuds/MayorStonerGhoul
Summary: A foolish Inari and a wise Oracle take a trip to Akihabara..... what could go wrong?





	Turn Around, Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a big thank you to Iron_Angel for being my beta and encouraging me to keep up with the series and also reminding me what commas are for. 
> 
> Listen to "Turn Around, Look at Me" By the Bee-Gees for the full effect. 
> 
> Futaba is such a sweet and shy girl. End me.

Le Blanc was Yusuke’s favorite place to think nowadays. Ever since he had given Sojiro the ‘original’ Sayuri, it had brought him some peace to his chaotic mind when he visited and allowed him to find inspirations for new works. Or, at least, a long ponder on what it would have been like if his mother had gotten to raise him. 

It was one of those days for such reflection it seemed, and it never failed to put Yusuke in a somber kind of mood. His usual distraction was not present. Akira had gone off to see about procuring better weapons, curatives, and more by himself, only pausing to give Yusuke a small kiss on the cheek, much to Sojiro’s amusement. 

If nothing else the summer heat was still raging and it kept more annoying customers out of the restaurant. 

The sound of the bell is what interrupts his thoughts, and the sight of bright orange hair whipping past him without a word is what clues him into the fact that it’s Futaba that has come in. Looking for Akira no doubt. 

“He has gone out for the day,” the artist calls after her, leaning back in his chair. 

Futaba pauses, one foot raised to take the steps up before she turns back toward Yusuke, cheeks puffed out, ”And how do you know that?” 

“I watched him leave.” Irritation was already starting to prickle at his insides, but it subsides when he sees Futaba fighting to keep her eyes from filling with tears. ”….What is wrong, Futaba?” 

The shut-in pauses for a moment, looking almost uncomfortable when she glances to Sojiro. ”I…. wanted to go to Akihabara today….” 

A near silence fills the restaurant; only the sound of the coffee percolators bubbling and the fire keeping the curry warm could be heard. Even Sojiro seemed to be holding his breath to see how Yusuke would react. 

Slowly, he turns toward her and gives a curious look. ”I’ve never been before, but it would be a new experience to add to my inspirations.”

For the record, Futaba looks taken aback for a moment, even taking a full step backward in surprise. “Inari wants to go with me to Akihabara today? In the stead of our Hero?” 

A small, exasperated smile pulls at Yusuke’s lips when she uses the pet name. ”I would be amenable to it, yes.” 

Suspicion is the next emotion to cross her face, nose turning slightly up into the air,” At what price?”

“...I would like to go to one of those cafes there, if you don’t mind. I will pay if you want, but it would be an excellent experience for both of us, don’t you think?” 

Pale mauve eyes began to light up at the idea and an almost shy smile pulls at her lips. “You really mean it, Inari?” 

“Of course.” 

Futaba had him out the door before he could even finish sipping what remained of his coffee, Sojiro shouting to keep his daughter safe after the pair. Yusuke had the time to get out exactly two words before the door was closed and he was being drug by the arm toward the subway. For a shut in, when Futaba knew what she wanted she was strong.

The subway ride passed with little incident other than the shorter woman crowding closer and closer to the only familiar form nearby. Yusuke didn’t mind so much. He had been witness to the things she had lived through after all, and he couldn’t blame her for wanting to pull away from strangers. 

Bright signs covered in anime characters greeted them when they drew close to Futaba’s favorite stores, instantly catching Yusuke’s attention. Despite the clashing colors and aesthetics, it was still interesting to see. The Otaku did not give him much time to admire, though, dragging him into the large building of computer parts instead. 

The trip went almost smoothly, Yusuke gazing at the things that Futaba was picking up with no knowledge of how they worked or what they did, but he still found the way the wiring and metal went through many pieces was pleasing to the eye. Symmetrical in some, while merely perfectly placed in others. An enlightening experience indeed, and a fantastic insight on why Futaba’s thief outfit looked as it did in the Meta-verse. 

With several bags of components in hand, they finally began the trek to a cafe that Futaba said always had the best reviews and the best looking food posted online. The cafe was for a series known as ‘Final Fantasy,’ and the food instantly smelled amazing. The prices were a little higher than Yusuke had anticipated, but rather than tell an enthusiastic Futaba that she couldn’t have what she wanted, he merely recalculated his spending on his supplies, mentally considering working a few extra days at the part time job he’d picked up.

Futaba ordered a parfait, and when it arrived it even had a beautiful, edible bow on top. Yusuke, on the other hand, had ordered the bacon and tomato sandwich, having no idea what bacon was besides a type of cured pork when he asked their server. It was a masterpiece when he got to look at the plate. Both of them were. 

It was well worth the money spent too, he found. And although he got to see Futaba’s eyes light up like the city itself when she starts to eat, she got to witness the face of a man who had tasted bacon for the first time in his life. The sandwich was gone within moments. Though Yusuke had managed to eat it neatly, it did little for the effect of someone wolfing down food like a starving animal. 

He ordered a coffee while he waited for Futaba to finish. After a moment of hesitation, he ordered the commemorative mug they offered as well. Futaba would enjoy that just as much as he would enjoy his honey cappuccino.

In the end it cost him almost 5,000 yen, but the bright smile she had given him when he had handed her his cleaned mug was well worth it. His wallet -- and possibly his stomach -- could cry about it later. 

It wasn’t until they were on the way back to the subway that trouble finally struck. Other high schoolers horsing around and kicking at cans. They began hooting when they caught site of Futaba, and the artist couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a protective arm around the orange haired girls shoulder’s to keep her safe. 

“Hey, come on man! Don’t you want to share that cute piece of tail!” one shouted his way.

Righteous rage began to burn low in his stomach. 

“Ignore them, Yusuke. Let’s go.” Futaba’s voice was smaller now. Not scared, but he could tell how downtrodden she had become. 

“Hey buddy! We’re talking to you!” The voices and sounds were coming closer even as they approached the subway station. Still Yusuke did as she asked; he would not fight these repugnant boys if she didn’t want him to. 

A hand on his shoulder is another matter entirely, though. When it pulls him backward and away from Futaba, he turns on them with savage intent. ”We were talking to you, man! Don’t you want to share your pretty little girlfriend? She looks like she wants to play.” 

Futaba was starting to back away. Yusuke could hear her breathing starting to pick up even as he opened his mouth to reply, ”I can guarantee she does not want to play with the likes of you. Her interest falls more in line with video games.” 

The sharp retort only brought laughter from the group. 

The one that grabbed him is the one that draws back to hit him. It is the last mistake any of them make in regards to the young woman he promised to protect when they had left that afternoon. Yusuke’s hand rises to catch the fist. They moved so much slower than the shadows that they fought that this was child’s play. He wasn’t as strong in this world as he was in the Meta-verse, but he could still fight to some degree. 

Luckily, he has the advantage of size, and when he pushes the first man back with a forceful hand on his chest as well as the grip on his fist, the others begin to back up. Apparently Yusuke could look intimidating when he rose to his full height. Slender he may have been, but he clearly displayed the will to fight all of them if they came forward again. 

“Bet she’s not even good at givin’ head. C’mon, guys.” 

Yusuke waits until they have all retreated back toward the brightly lit stores before he turns to Futaba, and he’s met with the sight he fully expected. Tears are streaming down her face, and her breaths are coming stuttered enough for him to hear even at a distance. 

Despite her more annoying moments, and the many playful fights they had had over action figures and such aside, he can’t help but pull her close when he manages to relax. 

“It’s okay, Futaba. They’re gone,” he reassures, gently rubbing her back as she cries into his chest. ”Come on, let’s get you back home.” 

The rest of the way was less than stellar. Already shaken up, they spent the entire subway ride practically glued together, Futaba’s face in his chest to hide the fact that she was still crying, as well as to block out the sight of people. Yusuke had taken the time to take her headphones from around her neck to put them on her ears. Though the difference was clearly noticeable when she could no longer hear the sounds or see the sight of her surroundings, he knew she wouldn’t be truly calm until she felt safe in the enclosure that was her room. 

Yongen-Jaya station was blessedly mostly bare of patrons this late, the subways running their last trains. Futaba seemed almost relaxed while they walked home. Only the quick movement of her eyes every time a new person came into view gave away her nervousness. Yusuke couldn’t bring himself to be distracted while she was still in his charge, though, and saw it all. He kept a gentle hand on her back the entire time, too, reassuring her that he wasn’t going anywhere until she was safe. 

They both pause at the gate of Sojiro’s home. Yusuke turns to reach out and gently tip her face up. ”Are you okay to go back inside alone, or should I walk you all the way up?” His tone is teasing, bringing a confused mix of emotions to Futaba’s face that culminates in her stomping her foot in frustration. 

“Stupid Inari! I can walk back to my room!” 

He can’t help but laugh at her outburst. He lets go of her face, not wanting to seem overly patronizing. ”I know you can. I just wanted to make sure you were okay now.” 

A shy expression takes over almost immediately. A pause brings an even heavier feeling to the air than the humidity itself. 

“Thank you, Yusuke. For everything today.” 

A smile paints his lips as he leans in to press a small kiss to her forehead. ”I rather enjoyed myself today, too. We should do this more often. You should also come on more outings with us, too.” He knew he didn’t have to state the wide ‘us’. Futaba did have a bug in Le Blanc, after all. 

In that moment, something occurs to him. Futaba could listen to Le Blanc at all times, and seemed to do so quite frequently. So how had she not known that Akira had been gone? 

“Futaba…..Did you know Akira was gone today when you came to by this morning?” 

A furious blush rises in her cheeks. Her head turns up to press a shy kiss to his cheek before she runs back inside, peeking from behind the door for a moment with a smile. ”I’ll text you later, okay?” 

Yusuke doesn’t realize he has the same heat in his cheeks until he’s halfway to Le Blanc, knowing he’s missed the last train for the night with thoughts of the strange girl that had found the most backwards way to ask him out she possibly could have, already anticipating her messages.


End file.
